


Something Different

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, M/M, Mentions of Garak's shitty relationship with his father, Spanking, Warning: it starts off as porn but then it gets really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian wants to try something different in bed, but it ends up bringing up bad memories for Garak.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Something Different

"I want to try something different," Julian told Garak one night.

"You say that all the time," Garak said. "What is it now?"

"I want to try spanking you," Julian said.

"Excuse me?" Garak said. "Isn't that just a thing that happens to children who misbehave?"

"No," said Julian. "It can be a sexual thing, too. It's really very fun. I've done it before with other people and it's never gone badly."

"There's a first time for everything, doctor," said Garak. But he couldn't help but be a little intrigued. "But I'm willing to try it."

"Excellent," said Julian. "First you should get undressed. Here, I'll help." Julian helped Garak pull off his clothes until he was naked. "There we go. Now, lay yourself across my lap. On your stomach."

"It's harder for me to see what you're doing that way," Garak complained.

"That's part of the fun of it," Julian said. "The anticipation."

"If you say so," Garak said. Julian began to feel his bottom, caressing the skin. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Garak said.

"All right," Julian said. Without warning, he spanked Garak hard.

"Oh my!" Garak said. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling me 'doctor' earlier," Julian said. "We've been dating for months. I keep thinking I've rid you of that habit."

"You think too much of me," Garak said. Julian hit him again. His skin stung, but he had to admit, it was kind of pleasant. "What was that one for?"

"That was just because I wanted to," said Julian. "You've been very bad, Garak."

"Oh, have I?" Garak said, wiggling a bit.

Julian spanked him again. "Yes," he said. "You've been a very bad Cardassian." He hit Garak across the bottom again. "Do you know why?"

"No," said Garak.

Another hit. "Yes, you do," Julian said. "I know you do. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know!" Garak said.

Julian smacked him again. "That's not good enough," Julian said.

"I'm sorry," Garak said. His eyes began to well with tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Elim?" Julian said. "Elim, what's wrong?"

Garak had started to cry. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm trying so hard to make this be fun for you but- but it k-keeps reminding me of when my f- when my father would- when he would-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, Elim," Julian said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You should have told me."

"I just wanted you to be happy," cried Garak.

"Then you've got something else to learn about me," Julian said. "I'm not happy until you're happy, Elim. Come on, sit up." Garak sat up, and immediately Julian enveloped him in his arms. Garak cried into his shoulder for a few minutes.

Then he said, "Julian?"

"Yes, Elim?" Julian said.

"I'm sorry for ruining tonight," Garak said. Julian started to speak. "No, don't even try to say that I didn't ruin it. I know I ruined it. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Julian said. "What matters is you feeling better. Want me to get you a cup of red leaf tea?"

"No," said Garak. "I just want you to hold me."

So he held him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was depressing. I would love if you commented!


End file.
